Licking His Lips
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: SEQUEL UP! It was dark when Charlie Weasley stepped off of the muggle bus in the small town East of the Burrow. He looked around him nervously and licked his lips. He had a tendency to do that when he was nervous. Hermione? Hi, How are you?HGCW fic


**Hey all, this is my first fic I've wrote, so I hope you all like it, please review at the end and let me know what you think!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot… I WISH I owned Charlie, but I don't…sigh OH! I also own the forest, but I still prefer Charlie!

* * *

**

It was dark when Charlie Weasley stepped off of the muggle bus in the small town East of the Burrow. He looked around him nervously and licked his lips. He had a tendency to do that when he was nervous. True, he was a grown man, and the war was at a standstill, but you never know when Voldemort, or more likely one of his supporters, were lurking around.

He was almost sure his parents or brothers would have come to meet him; after all, he had been in Romania for almost a year. He had only seen his parents and elder brothers on a rare occasion, and Ron and Ginny had been in school so he hadn't even seen them since last summer!

He licked his lips again and started his walk to the Burrow. It was about an hour and forty-five minutes walk, but Charlie didn't mind, he liked the outdoors. He would walk for a bit, and then maybe apparate closer, there was a forest he could hide in to apparate, but he couldn't get too close because the Burrow was surrounded by anti-apparation charms. He had been walking for about ten minutes when a girl suddenly stepped in front of him and he collided with her, knocking her to the ground. He hated to admit it, but he loved his strength at times, after all, she HAD stepped in front of HIM!

"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there?"

"Oh that's okay Charlie," she said lifting herself off the ground, "Charlie!" She brushed a loose strand of her curly brown ringlets away from her chocolate brown eyes. His eyes opened wide.

"Hermione! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good Charlie thanks, how are you?"

"I'm fine, uh, are you staying at the Burrow?"

"Yes actually I am. Your mom asked if I would come meet you, her and Fleur are gone to Diagon Alley for baby clothing and such, and your dad and Bill are at work still. Fred's at his shop with Angelina, and George is on a date with Katie, they'll be returning later. Percy and Penelope have pretty much stayed in their room ever since they got back from…uh, never mind, and Ron and Ginny are with Harry and Luna more then likely snogging senseless…Ron with Luna, and Ginny with Harry I mean…it would just be weird if Ginny and Ron were snogging…" She said all this in less then 3 breaths and then turned to him with those beautiful brown eyes.

He licked his lips, "Um…why aren't you snogging someone?" He mentally kicked himself. What made him ask THAT? Of all things to ask her, why that?

She blushed and looked away, "I uh… don't have a boyfriend," she said, and added almost angrily "Nor do I want one. I think they're just a big waste of time; there are so many more important things like school and work to worry about. Boys are stupid anyways."

About two minutes of silence passed before she realized what she had said, "Charlie, I'm sorry how it came out…I didn't mean all boys! Just some. Like Krum." She mumbled the last part and Charlie, sure she hadn't wanted him to hear told himself to stay out of it, not to ask, just completely…

"What happened?" He mentally kicked himself as he saw the shocked questioning look on her face; clearly she thought he hadn't heard. Make something else up idiot, he scolded himself, Pretend you were going to ask another question. Stay out of the love life of your little brothers best friend! "What did Krum do to you?" He licked his lips and kicked himself again!

"Oh, um, nothing," she said, looking the other way, "we really should get going it's getting late."

Charlie had to bite his tongue to keep from asking again, but within two minutes of their walk Hermione had started to tell him how Krum never really cared for her, how they had never gone anywhere where there wasn't a paparazzi to swoon over him, and that he had never even kissed her…ever!

"…Then he just stops owling me one day and when I see him he's got some other girl attached to his hip! ARRGH! It makes me so mad how guys can be like that!"

Charlie nodded taking in every word. "Yea, we can be pretty big idiots at times, but once we hit a certain age we seem to smarten up."

"And what age would that be?" She asked in her mocking sweet voice.

"50?" He half asked. He looked sideways and couldn't help but smile when he saw her smiling beside him. He licked his lips.

"But Charlie… you're only 26! (A/N I'm pretty sure I did the math right… might be off by a year but that's okay…please don't sue me! Charlie's only 8 years older then Hermione…only…yea right!)

"Like I said, I got until I'm 50."

She laughed out loud this time and they continued their journey talking about work. Charlie told Hermione all about working with Dragons and when she finished telling him about the work she was doing for the ministry she added, "maybe I'll go home with you and train for dragon keeping." Charlie blushed slightly and licked his lips.

"So!" He blurted out much too loud and fast. "What is it you wanted to tell me about everyone's lives at home?"

"Nothing," she said glancing behind them.

"Hermione, you started to tell me about Percy and Penelope but stopped yourself. What's up?"

"They can tell you themselves."

"Hermione Jane Granger…"

"You know my full name?"

"Yes. Now start talking!"

"Where did you learn my full name?" After seeing the look in his eyes she knew she wasn't going to be able to beat around the bush on this one. After rolling her eyes she began.

"Okay… well you know Bill and Fleur's expecting so I can skip that, and Harry and Ginny are dating. Ron and Luna can be seen snogging almost 24/7, I mean honestly… there worst then when Ron was with Lavender!"

"I thought Ron was gay?" (A/N sorry I had to add that as a joke for my friends…you know who you are… :D)

"No that was just a practical joke Fred and George tested on him, it didn't work like it was supposed too. It was just supposed to make Ron look like a girl for 24 hours. Of course he didn't know that! The git didn't even ask them what it did. Anyways, your mom punished the twins well for that one!"

"Right… so go on Hermione, what about the twins and Percy?"

"Ah yes, the twins and Percy…this is where the fun starts. Okay, so Percy and Penelope have been together for a while now…Percy purposed to her about 2 weeks ago."

"That's great!"

"I'm not done."

"Oh"

"The twins are now mad because they purposed to Katie and Angelina about 3 weeks ago. They wanted a double wedding between the two. So they think that Percy proposed just to take away from the excitement and happiness of their proposals."

"Naturally, that should all blow over in about…"

"There's more. Percy finally got fed up and about a week ago Penelope and him left, they came back 3 days ago married…turns out they eloped. Your mom was quite upset. So now they are in their room all day, and Fred and Angelina are upstairs in the shop all day, and I think they're trying to find out who can have the first kid."

She glanced at Charlie who looked like he was trying to talk but the words wouldn't come, he just shook his head and continued walking.

As they entered the forest Hermione wondered if Charlie would mind apparating, she was kind of tired, and she hated walking through the forest at night, it reminded her too much of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. Before she could say anything though Charlie started talking.

"I can't wait to see everyone again, I bet everyone's grown a lot since last summer! You've grown a lot."

"Umm…thank-you! I haven't grown that much Charlie. I'm still the same height I was last year. Ron on the other hand's grown a foot."

"Yeah well, that's not what I meant." He licked his lips. "I meant you've umm…ma-tured more." He said that part slowly. After licking his lips he continued. "I mean well, I couldn't have a descent conversation with any of my brothers like I did with you about work, well, maybe Percy but I'd end up falling asleep and he wouldn't listen to me."

She nodded and smiled. He licked his lips.

"I mean you've grown too…well maybe, not umm, upwards but…" he licked his lips as she quirked an eyebrow at him. "I mean, you've um…your cloths fit your uhhh…" Charlie didn't know what was wrong with him, he never stuttered in front of girls before. He was Charlie Weasley and girls swooned over him in Romania. He looked away licking his lips.

Hermione smiled, she couldn't help but watch every time he ran his tongue over those nice red lips…what was she thinking? This was Charlie! She shook her head as he looked away and chuckled aloud at his stuttered comments. She also noticed a blush creep up his neck.

"My cloths fit my curves nicely?" she substituted for him. He swung around with a shocked expression on his face. She was smiling. He bent his heads down and licked his lips before mumbling a "yeah. Uh, NO, I mean…"

"So my cloths don't fit nicely, or are you saying I'm fat?" She was going to have fun with this. He licked his lips again.

"No I mean, they fit your umm…la-dy curves nicely…umm, I mean you've blossomed…" She was trying so hard to hold in her laughter and he saw. "Oh God I must sound like an babbling idiot."

She burst out laughing. He loved that sound. "No Charlie, you just don't know what to say."

She noticed the slight glint of relief in his eyes, but it was replaced with something else…what the something else was she didn't know. She stopped walking and he came to a halt at her side. Their eyes were locked and Hermione felt like it was getting harder to breath. Obviously Charlie felt it too. He looked at the ground then raised his head to look at the route behind them. He licked his lips.

"Charlie?" He gulped not looking at her. "There's something I wanted to do since I first saw you get off that train." She leaned in closer to him, when he felt her put her arms on his shoulder he spun to look at her. He licked his lips.

She pulled herself up to his face and ran her tongue along his lips. He shivered. She pulled away and smiled. "It just looks so good when you do it."

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Before she knew it his mouth covered hers and his tongue was begging for entry into her mouth. She parted her lips and felt his tongue rush past them. She bit slightly and he moaned, pushing her back to the tree.

They stood in the forest for about 45 minutes snogging each other's brains out, coming up for air only briefly on a rare occasion. Hermione, much to her regret, finally broke the kiss, but Charlie just trailed down her neck stopping at her collarbone and sucking on the soft skin there.

"Char…Charlie!"

"Hmm?"

"We really have to get back to the Burrow…everyone will be wondering where we are."

"Five more minutes Mione?"

She chuckled. "No Charlie, we have…" He nipped at her neck. "To…get…oh alright…10 more minutes."

"But I said 5?" He lifted his head with a smirk on his face.

"And I said ten!" It was his turn to chuckle as he lowered his lips back to her neck.

20 minutes later (I know, their timings bad,) they parted and started their walk again. They aparated to the edge of the forest and continued walking from there. As they passed behind the garden shed Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him. She took out her wand and performed an invisibility charm on the large hickey Charlie had given her. Charlie bent down and quickly kissed Hermione, nipping her lip before pulling apart and dashing to the front door. She followed laughing and only stopped when they both entered the kitchen and saw a flash of long red hair dash into Charlie's arms.

"Hey Gin…long time no see!"

"CHARLIE! What ever took you two so long? We were getting worried."

Harry came into the kitchen behind Ginny as Charlie glanced at Hermione, her brain already working she supplied their answer, "His bus was late, broke down on the way here." Ginny caught the look and smiled mischievously.

"What ever you say! So um look. I'm sure Hermione's updated you on the whole Percy, Fred, George thing, so you know that your room is the only empty one right?"

"Yeah…" Charlie didn't think he liked the way Ginny said it. He licked his lips and caught Hermione blushing as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"Well see, Ron and Luna are snogging on the couch, and Harry and I were just talking. We figured since mom and Fleur are going to stay overnight in Diagon Alley…they owled us earlier… we thought Luna could stay in Ron's room and HarrycouldstayinmineandIpromisewewon'tdoanything!" (Harry could stay in mine and I promise we won't do anything!)

Charlie raised his eyebrows and went to speak but Hermione took control and cut him off.

"Absolutely not! Your mother would have kittens. You've only been going out for a year! It's ridiculous! You really must have more sense then that. Your mother would have all three of your heads, and mine too since I was here! Besides, where would I sleep?"

"You are not my mother or older sister Hermione! I asked Charlie not you. And I thought maybe you could stay in Charlie's room, we could set up a cot in there…if you want."

Hermione and Charlie's eyes both opened wider. Ginny, being the smart little witch she was noticed and smirked at her correct guessing. She knew why they were really late.

Charlie recovered first. "Where's dad and Bill, shouldn't you ask them before me? Especially dad."

"Charlie…you aren't seriously thinking of letting them…" but Ginny cut Hermione off.

"Working evenings and nights."

"Oh." He glanced sideways at Hermione and saw her staring right back. He made up his mind.

"Fine Ginny, Hermione can stay in my room, but you and Luna will stay in yours, Ron and Harry in their room. If you decide to go wandering at night…I have no knowledge, but I swear if anything happens I, along with my five other brothers will hunt Harry down."

Harry gulped at Ginny's side as she smiled and skipped out of the room. Harry took one look at Charlie and quickly followed her. As soon as the door closed behind him Charlie and Hermione burst out laughing!

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked him.

"Just playing the roll of overprotected brother. Now come on, I'll show you to my room."

"I like the sound of that." She chuckled. (A/N I would like the sound of that too if I were Hermione.)

As they passed the living room Charlie stopped and hit Ron on the back of the head with a nearby book. Ron bonked Luna hard on the head as Hermione gasped.

Charlie turned to her and she grabbed 'Hogwarts: A History' out of his hands. "Ginny borrowed that from the library!"

"Sorry" he mumbled turning back to a scowling Ron who had tried quite pathetically to help Luna as she rubbed her head.

"What did you do that for you great git!" He grumbled at Charlie.

"Just wanted to remind you to use the spell you learnt when you got the 'Weasley Talk' later tonight." Ron's ears turned redder then they already were.

Hermione loved Charlie's room, the dragon posters showed up brilliantly against the blue walls. He conjured a cot up for her and she brought a few articles of clothing into his room. He raised an eyebrow.

"For morning so I don't have to disturb Ginny and 'Luna'," she made quotation marks with her fingers. Charlie laughed. He showed her a few of his figurines and books and told her a story behind each one. She grabbed one of his books and snuggled up on his lap in one of his beanbag chairs. He rested his head on her shoulder and listened as two by two people made their way up to bed.

After about an hour of reading Hermione leapt to her feet. "Oh my gosh Charlie…I didn't even realize, you must be so hungry!"

He started to laugh but stopped when his stomach growled in response. "Yea I guess I am."

They snuck downstairs and Charlie turned the lights on low. Hermione busied herself in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Sorry it's not something better but I don't want to make a big mess for your mom, and I don't feel like cleaning a whole lot tonight." She whispered.

Charlie nodded in agreement and made two salads. They went back up to his room. When they finished eating Charlie went to disappear to the washroom to change but Hermione suddenly stopped him.

"I forgot my pajama's!" she exclaimed. "And I think Harry and Luna's been wandering."

"Umm," he licked his lips and she smiled. "You can wear one of my t-shirts if you like? Help yourself." He pointed to one of his drawers before disappearing through the door.

When he came back in he stopped mid-sentence. "Do you know it's one o'clock in…" He licked his lips again and she blushed.

"Something wrong Char?" She was curled up again in his beanbag chair reading the book. Her hair was up in a ponytail from earlier today and a few strands had come loose. She was wearing one of his red quidditch training t-shirts with 'WEASLEY' written across where his back would have been. Since she was so much shorter then him his name was spread across her butt and the end of the shirt came just to her thighs.

"I think I like that shirt on you," he said plopping down on his bed watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring. He had on a pair of striped boxers and a baggy gray t-shirt. She stood and walked over to her cot and sat on the edge staring at him as he flipped his blankets back and slid underneath. He put his arms under his head and watched her for a bit more with a smile on his face as she climbed under the single sheet on her bed.

"Goodnight Charlie."

"Gd'night Mione."

It was warm this summer so Molly had placed a chilling charm on the house earlier in the week and it was then that Hermione noticed the change. After about 10 minutes Charlie heard her whispering.

"Charlie? Are you awake?"

"Yea."

"I don't mean to disturb you, but by any chance do you have an extra blanket?" He rolled over to face her bed but discovered that she was standing right beside the bed. He could see she was shivering. He licked his lips.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He quirked his eyebrow unconvincingly, he knew she was talking about licking his lips. "I'm sorry Mione, I do that when I'm…never mind."

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous Char?" He could see that she was smiling from the moonlight coming through the window. He flipped the blanket back and slid over. She climbed in without hesitation and kissed him quickly before snuggling into the crook of his neck. He pulled the blanket over both of them and left his arm there holding her tight to him. He knew he loved her.

"Better?" He asked as her breath started slowing on his neck. She nodded slightly and he felt her body relax in his grip. He rested his head atop hers and sleep took both of them in no time.

They were both in such a deep sleep when morning came that neither one noticed when a little red head of hair and one of black popped in smiling. "See Harry, I told you that it would work." Ron and Luna came up behind them.

"And we got a good night together too." He pulled Luna to his side. "But that aside now Hermione won't be so gloomy." The quartet laughed silently as they disappeared into the hall and crept to the kitchen.

Hermione woke first and looked gloomily at Charlie smiling in his sleep. As soon as he felt her stir his eyes popped open.

"You ok love?" She nodded, and then smiled as she realized what he had said.

"You called me love."

"Of course I did, I love you Mione."

"I love you too Char. (A/N I love him too!) Or at least I love the way you lick your lips! So does this mean…?"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Yea!"

"Great, I just hope my parents and brothers love you as much as I do!"

"Brothers?" he asked nervously.

"Yea, I have two, one's your age and the others 31. If you think you were protective with Ginny last night, just wait till you meat my brothers. One went to boot camp for 3 years." Hermione smiled as she finished.

Charlie licked his lips.

* * *

**Hey all…if u enjoyed this story, review, then head on over to its sequel…its called Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I also have a third fic, its called more than friends? It's a weasley twin one!**


End file.
